


Warm

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's warmer with somebody by your side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever... anyway, I hope you like it

Kageyama Tobio has always liked the feeling of being warmed by a body of another person. Though nobody had seemed to want to hold his hand, not to mention hugging or cuddling. Those had lied far beyond his reach. Till now. Now he had Hinata. His precious little personification of cuteness, energy and the element Kageyama was hungry for most- warmth.

He could feel it when they held hands walking home from school, when they kissed, hidden from everybody's sight and in those quiet moments when they were alone, both of them tired, lying next to each other, cuddling. Kageyama enjoyed all and every one of them. He seemed to make up for his lacking gentle touch past. Not that Hinata minded.

Anyone who met him could easily say that he was one of those people who tended to express their affection mostly in a physical way. He touched one's shoulder while laughing at their joke, placed his hand on one's back comforting them and tangled his fingers in one's hair while saying "good job". There was hardly anyone who haven't been touched by Hinata one way or another.

Although one of his teammates received more touch than others. They were constantly fighting, limbs tangled, both of them short of breath trying to gain dominance. Those rough touches tranformed into gentler ones once they realized what they feel for each other. It started with tons of blushes, Kageyama calling Hinata _dumbass_ more often than before and shorter boy seeking even more contact with black-haired male. They began walking home together, holding hands, too embarassed to look at the other's face.

There they were, months later, doing something unimaginable when they had first met.

Hinata came over for a weekly movie night. They ended up paying more attention to each other than the romance developing on TV. It wasn't like they didn't expect that to happen. Once they settled comfortably on the couch Kageyama tangled his fingers in orange hair right before him. Hinata leaned into the touch moving his back closer to his boyfriend's chest. He purred and felt an immediate responce from him. Tobio always shivered a little bit when he did it. Satisfied with the reaction he squirmed pretending to look for convenient position.

"You move too much, _dumbass_ " Kageyama complained though his words spoke of affection when they could mean insult.  
"You know you love it" redhead teased turning his head too look into his eyes. His partner avoided his gaze and blushed slightly. "You know you love _me_ " The only responce were his cheeks reddening even more. "I love you too, _dumbass_ " shorter male said and pecked on his lips. "Now let's watch that movie"  
Hinata leaned on the other's body, closing his eyes, grining.  
Only after he fell asleep did Kageyama whisper "I know I love you, _dumbass_ "

**Author's Note:**

> you can say anything about it at bashful-berry.tumblr.com


End file.
